


Gloomy Sunday

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4D5V, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little bit dirty talk i think
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 5V顺水推舟让4D吃了5N的醋。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 53





	Gloomy Sunday

“你在这里别动，我去处理一点事情。”

维吉尔将阎魔刀稳稳地放入到刀鞘里丢下这句淡然的宛若今晚晚餐我们吃什么的话语，尼禄还未来得及捕捉到转身的那抹幽蓝，只能呆呆地留在原位瞪大眼睛恼怒的朝着维吉尔最后出现的区位比了一个无用的中指，嘴里还拿着一个几乎要融化的雪糕。

嘿他可不是什么小孩子，虽然说来到这个错误的时间缝隙是他的错，尼禄烦躁地挠了挠头。

“完美的入场，我亲爱的、绝美的有趣的哥哥。”暗处传来了一声戏谑，暗影剑笔直地接下快速朝其移动的物体，为数不多的曦光可怜地撒在零落的玫瑰花瓣，散落的殷红缓缓贴浮在维吉尔一尘不染的靴子之上，暗黄色的心蕊无助地指向声源处，默默地控诉着讨好者的恶行。

维吉尔抬眸，熟悉的暗红色身影出现在面前，模糊的光线让维吉尔不甚确定他是否嘴角微微上扬，面前的家伙让维吉尔的太阳穴突突跳动，逼迫的气息让年长者往后退了一小步，虽没有刀光剑影，可魔力暗涌，“请问这名先生，你假扮维吉尔是有什么目的吗？如果是为了激怒我，很抱歉，大失败。”

“但丁，你这些无聊的戏码到底要上演到什么时候。”伴随在身边的暗影剑缓缓落下帷幕，维吉尔站直身体解除警备状态，果不其然刚刚刺向尼禄的所有招数是来自于但丁——这个时空段的但丁，熟知双胞胎弟弟作战习惯的兄长几乎是完美地接下了所有来自于但丁的招数，即便他不明白为何这个时间段的但丁对尼禄有如此之大的恶意。

他就如此的不欢迎来自于时空的旅行者？

“看来我缺了一个苹果，这样就能在你快死的时候堵住你那习惯说谎言的嘴，你知道北方的蜜枣烤鸡是怎么做的吗，亲爱的。”熟悉的维吉尔式冷嘲热讽，可但丁仍旧不敢相信面前这位身材高挑的男子是他消失已久的哥哥，他倒是宁愿相信伴随在身边的老旧手套。

维吉尔早就死了，他怎么会舍得回来，还带着一个愚蠢的小白脸招摇过市，生怕没有人知道他们两人是形影不离的一对。

“但丁，不得不说，时间并不能对你脑内顽固的愚蠢有任何感化的作用。”掉落到这个时间段并不是维吉尔的本意，在一次混乱的打斗之中他们跟但丁走散了，维吉尔正想着抛弃但丁自己用阎魔刀开一个时间裂缝回去的时候，尼禄便指着另外一个入口固执地认为但丁刚才就是从这里消失的。

为了避免出现下一个意外，维吉尔还是跟在了尼禄的身后，意料之外来到了人来人往的街头，尼禄买了个冰淇淋便发现了熟悉的不妥。

“这倒是有点维吉尔的味道，可是还没到位。”但丁耸了耸肩装作一副无所谓的模样，可半眯起眼睛的他仍旧戒备意味浓郁，上下打量着面前所谓的“维吉尔”，无论是外在的打扮还是内在无意识散发的气质，与他独特的孤傲兄长如出一辙，尤其是那对抿紧的双唇与那双仿佛看待傻子的冷色眸子。

但丁仍旧不愿相信，如果这又是一个困扰他的梦魇呢，他可没有多余的感情去灌溉缥缈虚无的幻想，得到的唯有疼痛的荆棘紧紧地裹住疼痛的心，“如果你能够证明你是维吉尔的话，我应该能够勉强相信你，可是我觉得，你并不能继续你那蹩脚的演出，我的好先生。”

“得寸进尺。”维吉尔冷哼了一声。

这个时间段的但丁跟他所认识的但丁在智商高低这个区位几乎没有太大的区别，他内心默默地叹了口气，忽地近距离地出现在但丁的面前，居高临下地打量着这个时段的但丁，涌动着冉冉火焰的瞳眸几乎烫伤了维吉尔冰冷的视线。

过度的接触带来双方呼吸的交融，空气中弥漫着淡淡的草莓味口香糖气息，越发靠近的距离使得但丁缩小的瞳孔清澈地映出维吉尔不屑的面庞——他一时之间并不知道这算是一个挑衅还是来自于魅魔的手段，维吉尔的呼吸很浅，洒在但丁的脸上只剩下清风抚弄草尖的酥麻。

他们靠的如此之近可残暴的统治者却不情愿给予一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

维吉尔没有给但丁太多思考的时间，在但丁勾起一边嘴角的刹那猛地拉开固有的距离，徒留下但丁像一个小丑处在原地，蓝色的魔力缓慢地浮在维吉尔的身上，他懒得跟愚蠢的胞弟做出过多的解释，

——看来肌肉的增长并不会带来智商的拔高，随即脊骨裂出一条矫捷的魔人尾巴重重地拍在地上——无声却有力的证明，“来到你们世界足够消耗我的魔力，再加上你刚才愚蠢的出击，但丁，你有义务补偿我失去的魔力。”

“噢，维吉尔，看来你没有好好听过来自于母亲的睡前故事，小红帽独自闯入森林里会有什么下场你还记得吗？抱歉，我知道你并不是小红帽，嗯？”但丁猛地上前抓住了维吉尔细瘦的手腕，固定双方之间不断远去的距离，压根就没有在乎突然地接触引发后者明显的不悦与提防。

亲自送上门来的猎物哪有让他轻易逃脱的道理，更何况维吉尔早已明晃晃地踩到了但丁浅浅的高压线——这可是专为维吉尔设置的，一手拦住维吉尔精瘦的腰，贴身光滑的布料让但丁胡作非为的手一路蜿蜒直下，微偏过脑袋轻轻地摩挲着维吉尔饱满的下唇，只感到嘴上突然一痛，伸出舌头匆匆地扫过唇面只尝到甜腥。

“我只知道穿红色衣服的蠢货不会是我。”维吉尔勾起一边的嘴角，得逞地收回作势的犬牙。

“好吧，那我大方的告诉你这个故事的结局，”但丁并未感到恼怒，伤口缓慢地愈合宛若干燥沙漠里蜷缩着的种子，他品尝着维吉尔的气息，沙哑的声线贴着男子的耳边呢喃道，“难道你不怕你的小男友为你这种过于胆大的行为感到生气？”

“什么？”维吉尔半眯起眼睛打量着面前脸上挂着浅淡笑容的但丁，他看起来宛若一只即将到手的偷腥的猫，过分滚烫的怀抱使其稍有些腰肢发软，他一时之间无法很好地消化话语里出现的“小男友”到底是何方神圣，这算是时空错乱带来的智商低下吗，这可比但丁突然高涨的欲望难以理解的多了。

很明显的是维吉尔半眯起的眼睛带来了一连串的反作用效应，皱起的眉头在但丁的过度解读之下从疑惑变成了不满，隐隐地误认为自己是踩到了维吉尔的高压线，假若是以往，能够惹怒兄长可以算得上是但丁一个卑劣的乐趣——只有在这个时候他冷漠的维吉尔才舍得跟他有上那么几句话甚至是肢体的接触，可现在但丁只感觉到胸口发闷，久违的不悦让他眼神暗了暗，即便如此但丁还是决定不断去触碰维吉尔的底线，

“难道你不喜欢’小男友’这个称呼？但我觉得’小白脸’也并不好听，或者你们之间怎么互相称呼对方的？啊，让我大胆的猜猜，嘘嘘，别着急的告诉我，是男朋友吗？还是丈夫？噢，这可不是你一贯的作风，维吉。”

“你想知道吗？”维吉尔突然想到了差点要被但丁劈成三块的可怜尼禄，大概明白为什么他和但丁之间会有这种牛头不对马嘴的台词，极有可能但丁把跟在他身边的尼禄当做了所谓的“小男友”，一切都解释通了，维吉尔发出轻笑。

一把拉住但丁的外衣领子迫使后者抬眼直直地盯着自身，掌控节奏的感觉让维吉尔的尾巴愉悦的晃悠，在但丁的眼里，维吉尔替尼禄无声地拦下所有来自于但丁的招数足够证明两人之间不同寻常的关系，假若不是维吉尔率先本人亲自去寻找躲在暗处的但丁，后者兴许会不断去刺激这名毛头小子直到两人私底下会面，他可是有很多问题要问问这年轻的小子。

老实说，这可怪不得但丁，谁让这名一直跟在维吉尔身边时不时贴上前低声询问维吉尔是否要吃冰淇淋的家伙有一幅跟但丁所认识的，名为“尼禄”的臭小鬼拥有一模一样的面庞，根据但丁所了解的浅薄人物关系推理而得出的结果便是尼禄便是维吉尔跟这名男子的后裔——老天他老哥居然跟别的人跑了。

光是一想到这个年轻的混球能比他更好地抵达维吉尔情感更为深处的彼岸，消极的情愫像是雨天前弥漫的浓雾逐渐侵蚀但丁的情绪，他倒是想要听听维吉尔下一秒会说出什么话语。

“我可不会称呼他什么，但是他和你一样会叫我’维吉’，”维吉尔眼睛闪烁着得逞的光泽，微昂起脑袋的骄纵模样让但丁的心更暗了一层——一直以来但丁以为维吉尔只默许其独特的用这个称呼他。

戏耍但丁算得上是维吉尔一个为数不多的兴趣，既然有机会能看到但丁这根被生活反复油炸得来的老油条露出这幅神情，维吉尔肯定不会放过这次的机会并且变本加厉的刺激，他敢百分百确定此刻的但丁肯定不会觉得维吉尔嘴中的“他”早已从尼禄转换成了跟维吉尔同一时空却不知道此刻在魔界哪里骂骂咧咧的但丁，

“或者，你也许也会喜欢叫我’甜心’？但是一味跟随别人并不是一个好主意，对吗？”

“’甜心’？那真的是一个恶心的称呼，一根经的傻瓜才喜欢用这种老到掉牙的称呼。”但丁冷哼了一声，却发现维吉尔脸上为数不多的笑意更深了——年长者只不过是在乐呵于但丁自己辱骂自己愚蠢，真不知道这是否会造成时空的错乱，维吉尔有点迫不及待想要回去听听正确时空的但丁是否还会一句一个过分甜腻的“甜心”在外叫唤。

这像是无声嘲讽的模样更为让但丁不悦，他不得不承认他在维吉尔心里权衡的位置被他人所取代会让他感到十分的不悦——可以说是久违的怒气，维吉尔轻飘飘不在乎的模样跟让他感到无所适从，小时候失去最为心爱玩具的怅然感姗姗来迟。

他再次搂紧怀里微昂起脑袋仍旧处于上风阶段的维吉尔，力度之大让后者不满地抱怨了一声，粗糙的胡茬轻轻地刮弄着年长者的面部，本能的兽欲让他犬牙发痒，啃咬着维吉尔下巴骨衔接的弧度，恨不得将这位不懂情调的混球给肢解吞食下腹，大腿霸道地卡入了兄长纤长的双腿之间，容不得维吉尔做出下一步动作，但丁便蛮横地吻上了维吉尔那双吐露“刻薄”话语的双唇。

但丁倒是想要让那个不知天高地厚的小子知道只会躲在维吉尔背后是多么的可笑。

他能清楚地感受到维吉尔的确是来自于更为远久的时空，时间流转带来面容的变化在维吉尔身上几乎微乎其微，成熟馥郁的气息宛若藏在阁楼里的美酒，他的魔力变得更为深厚，半魔人的尾巴晃动把控维持的几乎完美。

原来维吉尔会因为另外一个人的存在而放下过往所有不和平的矛盾，但丁大方地阐明他这就是在嫉妒，嫉妒会有其他人能替代他占据维吉尔生活的一部分，嫉妒维吉尔能模仿一名正常人的起居生活在他人的身边，嫉妒维吉尔能够大方的承认他与外人的关系，可他想不明白为什么不是自己。

长时间的独居让但丁几乎忘记了情愫波动的气息，他也快忘记自身的所有会因为维吉尔而上下起伏的波澜，他紧紧地圈着维吉尔几乎要将他揉入到自己的骨子里，或者用利刃将他定在任何一个能触及的地方也好，这怎么可能，他的确想不明白，维吉尔在跳下去之后到底经历什么，为什么他会放弃回来寻找一直在背后等待着他的双胞胎弟弟，为什么他会去寻找另外一个拥有银白色头发的青年男子，为什么他会如此轻而易举地抛弃过往兄弟两人之间的羁绊。

但丁有许多的不明白，可他却又固执地不想要去亲自询问，他恐惧这会成为维吉尔眼里一个还未成长的标记，明明维吉尔什么都不明白，阴影投在维吉尔的身上却遮拦不住那双极力隐藏着笑意的冷眸。

但丁的舌头蛮横地挤入维吉尔的嘴里，却又不失温柔与情调戏弄着，他第一次意识到自身原来是一个多么矛盾的存在，一方面他喜悦于日后维吉尔能够从魔界里回来尝试着去成为一名所谓的常人，却又在另一方面嫉妒与愤怒到无可救药，他想要问问日后的自己到底唯唯诺诺地躲在了哪个角落。

维吉尔扬起脑袋尝试着在这几乎是密不透风的亲吻里找到一丝属于他应有的节奏，他几乎是整个人融化于但丁的怀里可笑的动弹不得，明明身高上的优势在此刻却变成了维吉尔的劣势，曲着膝盖的他泄愤一般啃咬吮吸着但丁，被抢夺呼吸自由的权利并不好受，缺氧带来的本能让维吉尔捏紧了手中但丁的衣物，却不知道这所有的细节动作在但丁的眼里却变成了抗拒的象征，恐惧与愤怒迫使更为年轻的一方变本加厉的抓住手中的猎物，残忍地想要咬断维吉尔的脖颈，这般他便不会在下一秒狠狠地推开自己。

他并没有推开过但丁，维吉尔知道自己早就成功地惹怒了但丁，如愿以偿的见到了双胞胎弟弟那张被欲望与妒忌控制的愚笨面庞，天秤另一方的筹码上却摆上的是自身的重量，这种做法可笑的将自身逗乐了。

原来就算是历经了人生浮沉逐渐变为成熟的但丁也会因为维吉尔几句轻飘飘的话语而变回往日在兄长身边幼稚而又真挚的孩子气模样，真不知外界那别迷恋于成熟男子气息的外人们见到此刻甚至有些委屈模样的但丁会是一副什么样的精彩神情，这身肌肉看来只不过是徒劳的外物，真正的脆弱维吉尔可是看得一清二楚。

他们两人像是喝醉了的傻瓜一般跌跌撞撞地来到了老旧的沙发旁，丝毫不理会大开的门口下一秒是否会出现外人的影子，微冷的手顺着但丁饱满的胸脯一路暧昧的往下挪移，过分熟练地摇晃着但丁腰上的金属皮带，维吉尔可没有太多的时间跟但丁磨蹭，毕竟错误的时空缝隙是不稳定的，他可不想到时候被操开的时候尴尬地跟着尼禄回到正常的时空——这对于好不容易回春的父子关系并没有本质上的改善作用。

但丁亲吻着维吉尔的发鬓，高挺的鼻梁摩挲着兄长柔软的银白色丝线，努动的嘴唇发出安慰小动物的嘘嘘声调，可他的手却早已缓慢地解开着维吉尔靴套上繁多却又情色的扣子，精致的靴套与修身的裤子将维吉尔腿部完美的线条展露得一览无遗——日后维吉尔居然会穿的如此隐晦的情色。

在但丁还未来得及解完第二只靴套上的皮扣的时候，维吉尔却率先掏出了藏在裤子里早已勃起的粗长，沉甸甸的熟悉重量让维吉尔发出一声轻微的感叹，他粗略地圈住手上下撸弄下柱身，娴熟地用拇指与食指夹着搓弄前端，满意地听到来自于但丁越发浓厚的喘息。

不满意但丁手上的慢悠悠速率，维吉尔腰部一个用力将但丁推到了沙发上，这个但丁倒像是他所熟悉的那个家伙一样喜欢慢悠悠地——嘴里所谓的情调让维吉尔嗤之以鼻，但丁倒是不太生气维吉尔这般抢夺主导权的举动，饶有趣味地盯着被情欲亲吻到面部泛着浅淡粉红的维吉尔弯着腰老练地踢掉了脚上几乎挂不住的靴子，紧接着便微侧着身体将腿上的裤子与外衣褪去，只剩下一件修身的无袖背心。

“别碰我，蠢货。”维吉尔轻轻地拍开了但丁欲要抚摸上大腿内侧的手，尾巴顺带紧紧地纠缠住但丁的手，眼神却心虚地飘忽到但丁身上布料行走的细腻花纹，就算是但丁不亲自用手去掐捏维吉尔大腿内侧为数不多的软肉，半魔人敏锐的视力也能让但丁很好的捕捉到维吉尔大腿内侧淫糜的水光。

但丁都能想象得到维吉尔此刻身后会是什么水光弥漫的情色模样，更何况面前挺立的老二足够向但丁表明维吉尔在这场背负着所谓“出轨”色彩的情欲性事之中是有多么的情动。

“全听你的，甜——心。”半撑着下巴眼瞧着维吉尔趴在双腿之间，伸出湿热的舌头轻轻地舔弄着几乎直直顶在面部一旁的滚烫阴茎，就像是一只贪婪的猫咪小心翼翼品尝着鲜美的牛奶，可很快这只看似温顺的猫咪便露出了原有的贪婪胃口。

但丁看着年长者谙练地将粗长的老二吞到紧致尚未开发的口腔内，放松的喉道逐渐地接受外来的入侵者，呼吸之间便是属于但丁的气息，他将散落在额头上的头发轻轻地推开脑后，游刃有余的模样用喉道服侍着但丁，舌头紧紧地裹着，含住的上颚面被满满当当地填塞，鼻尖因为最开始被呛到而微微的发红。

维吉尔时不时抬眼用那双淡色的瞳眸细细地打量着但丁面部的每一丝肌肉的牵动，毫不避讳的眼神直视让但丁觉得有趣，在印象里的维吉尔都不愿意用那张“高贵”的嘴来做这码事，他们每次都要为此大打出手，甚至在被插入到毫无颜面乱哭一通的时候还尝试着用枕头无用的遮住面庞。

可年长者殊不知此刻他这般模样在但丁眼里演变成乖戾的淫荡，维吉尔只知道他此刻正享受着来自于但丁赋予的好胜欲满足感，乐于看到但丁在其所给予的快意里舒适地臣服模样，他时不时伸出另外一只手抚慰着自己流水的前端，丝毫不理会但丁的靴子轻轻顶弄着他敏感的胯部。

“你给他这样口了多少次才能这般的熟练？”明知道这句话有极大可能会惹怒面前轻轻晃着尾巴的维吉尔，可但丁却控制不住一边用手指轻轻玩弄着维吉尔柔软的发丝一边问道，只要一想到维吉尔也是这般放纵的模样埋在对方的胯下但丁便感到不悦，谁会想到心爱的物品会变成其他人手里。

猝不及防的顶胯打断了原有的节奏让维吉尔发出一声轻微的干呕声，听到这个问题的维吉尔只是不情不愿地抬起脑袋轻描淡写的看了一眼但丁，仿佛但丁问了一个极其愚笨到根本不需要回答的问题，逐渐被焐热的手推搡着但丁的根部，维吉尔缓缓且刻意地吐出嘴里的埋藏的粗大，不着急收回的舌尖与肥大的龟头拉扯出一根淫糜的垂钓丝线，他顺着丝线的源头轻轻地吮吸啃咬着却并不着急的给出准确的回答。

再一次从底端到顶端摩挲了好几遍，唾液与马眼内分泌出的粘液混合在一块被不为均匀的抹开，看着暴露在半空中挺立的勃起，维吉尔微微直起上半身，一手轻轻撸动着几乎长时间被晾在一边的挺立前端，另外的手指则来到了濡湿的后穴，手上传来的黏腻感让其不由得羞红了耳根——他羞耻于自身过于实诚的反应。

心急的伸入两根进出了好几回确保毫无阻碍之后，便扶着但丁找准角度缓缓地沉下重量，他们需要的是速战速决而不是在这里缠绵咬耳朵，情欲使得维吉尔的腰部发软，他轻轻地摇晃着腰部，这的确还是太超过了，果然但丁永远是不分时空地能将他在床上摧毁所有往日对外的冷峻模样，要不是一手支撑在但丁的肩膀上他极其有可能早就内着大腿坐在了一边，而湿滑的巨物则蹭到了一边。

这个角度后者能很好地看到维吉尔的体内是如何一点一点地将自己吞下，清楚地感受到是如何一寸一寸地步入更为深处，维吉尔紧致的体内带来的滚烫感让但丁从喉咙深处挤出一句浓重的呻吟，被极致撑开的穴口泛着无血色的冷白，淫液被推到了一边，仿佛对于进出没有起到任何实质性的作用。

可维吉尔怎么会中途停下，即便体内已传递出满涨的信号仍旧固执地维持着平淡无事的模样尝试着将所有吃下，却不知道打颤的大腿根部已经将他实打实的出卖，他小口的喘息着，粉红的胸膛上下起伏；但丁也不着急的戳弄开维吉尔精心营造的拙劣谎言，温热的手心轻轻地扣在维吉尔紧绷的大腿之上，大拇指摩挲着散发着热感的内侧，火上浇油的小动作让维吉尔不由得咬紧了牙关，他可不想要低下头颅去请求但丁，请求一个肌肉放大版的但丁，哈，怎么可能，维吉尔从来不会求人，除非特殊情况。

吃入了大半几乎要将维吉尔所剩无几的耐心与毅力磨耗的干干净净，却又不敢松开手结结实实地坐在但丁的身上，他骨子里仍旧是稍有惧怕被直直戳弄到子宫口的疼痛与无边的快意，假若这般就在这不正确时空的但丁面前仓促的进入第一波高潮让他的脸面的确是挂不住——维吉尔一直闭口不承认他在所熟知的但丁面前总是如此，他可是会直接抖着身体直直地射出浓白的精液，舌尖毫无意识的吐出嘴边。

维吉尔眼珠狡黠地转动了一番，喘着暧昧的气息贴到但丁的耳边，嘴唇摩挲着细密的胡茬——面前这家伙的胡子修剪可比另外一个要好的太多了，他繁杂地亲吻着但丁鬓角，鼻梁顶弄着细密的发丝，正在不断地放松体内的紧绷，一抽一抽收缩的体内好好地吃着属于但丁的粗大，分泌的淫液将两人的接合处糊弄的乱七八糟，缠绵黏人的讨好模样让但丁也昂起脑袋接受来自于维吉尔为数不多的主动亲昵，

“你羡慕吗，真是可怜的小家伙，”但丁听到维吉尔在耳边低低地说道，宛若恶魔在低吟着使人堕落到无可救赎的深渊，“那是因为他做的比你好多，除非你证明给我看。”


End file.
